wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
WrestleMania 32
|} 'Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal:' 'Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Elimination match for the WWE Tag Team Championship:' 'WrestleMania 32 Pre-Show:' 'Backstage, Jojo is with Angel, Lili, Brie Bella, Paige and Eva Marie. Angel says tonight she teams with former enemies now turned friends in a dire time of need. She says they might hate each other but all of them have a common enemy. Brie Bella says she wants Lana to pay for her actions and her words, tonight she gets her deserved revenge against her. Eva says she came back to the main roster to make a statement and tonight she finishes what she started on RAW. Paige says they all have problems, all want the gold and tonight is their chance to prove why they are the best and climb the ladder a little bit higher. Lili speaks in France before saying: "Tonight is our night and WrestleMania, our playground." She blows Jojo a kiss and they leave.' 'Backstage, Andersen is warming up when Cody Rhodes shows up. Cody wishes him good luck and says he wants to face the better man tomorrow night on RAW. Andersen he is going through hell to be the champion while Cody thinks he deserves the title. Cody says he knows the best man will win but who is that, Andersen or Wyatt? He extends his hands but Andersen walks away. Rhodes smiles.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Lars is talking with Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble when Jojo aproaches him. Noble tells Jojo Lars is preparing himself for the match of a lifetime and tells her to leave the premises. Jojo leaves as Lars continues his talk with J&J Security.' 'Pre-Show match: Baron Corbin celebrates in the ring as Kane looks from the ringside area. We go to replays.' End of the Pre-Show. 'WrestleMania 32 Pre-Show:' '1) After the match, Zack Ryder’s father gets in the ring and hugs Zack. Zack climbs back up the ladder holding up the WWE Intercontinental Championship celebrating with some “WOO WOO WOO” chants inside AT&T Stadium.' We go to commercial. 'Video Package for Chris Jericho vs. AJ Styles.' 'Backstage, Maria Menounos is with new WWE Intercontinental Champion Zack Ryder. Ryder said he lived his dream tonight becoming the new champion.' We go to commercial. '3) During the match, The Dudley Boyz drag The Machine Guns to the outside and the two teams fight up the ramp as the referee counts The Machine Guns out. Chaos ensues in the ring and Xavier Woods manages to secure a victory over Sheamus with a roll up.' '3) After the match, The League of Nations attack The New Day - 4 against 3. Sheamus Brogue Kicks Kofi Kingston as Del Rio kicks Xavier Woods with a kick. Big E struggles to his feet as Rusev connects with a running spining kick. BNB connects with the Bull Hammer and The League of Nations celebrates in the ring. BNB grabs a mic putting over how the lads have won again. Barrett introduces everyone and said no one can go up against them. Shawn Michaels’ music hits to interrupt Barrett. HBK walks out and has his wrestling gear on. Mick Foley is out next in his classic Cactus Jack gear. “Stone Cold” Steve Austin is out next in a “Dallas 3:16” shirt and jeans. Austin, HBK and Foley head to the ring. The League of Nations backs off. A brawl breaks out. HBK has Del Rio, Foley has Sheamus and Austin goes after Rusev. Socko is in the house as Foley applies the mandible claw on Sheamus. Sweet Chin Music by HBK on Del Rio. Stunner on Rusev. New Day throws Barrett in. Barrett takes Sweet Chin Music, a mandible claw and Stunner. Austin tosses Barrett out. New Day gets inside the ring as the New Day music hits. New Day wants to dance. Foley starts to dance with them. HBK starts shaking his butt. Austin is laughing. Woods is trying to get Austin to dance. Austin snaps his fingers to the beat…and a stunner on Woods! Austin jumps up on the turnbuckle calling for some beers.' We go to commercial. 'Video Package for Brock Lesnar vs. Dean Ambrose.' '4) After the match, Brock Lesnar grabs the fire extinguisher and sets it off over the ring at Dean Ambrose.' We go to commercial. 'Video Package for Andersen vs. Bray Wyatt.' '6) During the match, Wyatt calls for the end of the match, but Andersen dodges Sister Abigail, bounces off the ropes with a super kick followed by a spear. Andersen lands on Wyatt for the pin and the win. ' '6) After the match, Andersen celebrates in the ring with the World Title as Cody Rhodes applauds from the front row. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. 'Video Package for Charlotte vs. Sasha Banks vs. Becky Lynch.' '7) After the match, Charlotte holds up the new WWE Women’s Championship. She leaves the ring and holds up the title on the entrance ramp as we see an outside aerial shot of pyro going off around AT&T Stadium and in the entrance area.' We go to commercial. 'Video Package for Lars Alexandersson vs. "Stone Cold" Steve Austin.' '8) After the match, Lars celebrates in the ring as pyro goes off. J&J Security come in with the US Title and Lars celebrates in the corners like Stone Cold. The Rock turns him around in the ring and the two exchange some words. Rock tries to go for the Rock Bottom but Lars counters him and connects with a superkick. Lars celebrates on the stage with the title and his security as The Rock looks from the ring.' We go to commercial. 'Video Package for The Undertaker vs. Shane McMahon.' 'After the match, we see a medic cart going down the entrance ramp as referees attend to Shane McMahon. We see a shot of The Undertaker smiling as he heads up the ramp to the back. Shane is put on a stretcher by medical staff. Shane gives a thumbs up as he is taken to the back on a stretcher.' We go to commercial. 'The Dallas Cowboys cheerleaders come out to dance inside AT&T Stadium. 'The Rock’s music hits to a huge reaction in Dallas. WWE setup large letters spelling out “ROCK” and The Rock set it on fire with a flamethrower. Huge ovation for Rock inside AT&T Stadium. Rock gets inside the ring and grabs a mic. “Finally…The Rock…has come back to Dallas.” Rock talks about having a powerful entrance and turns his attention to the smiling faces in the crowd. He talks about the honor of getting to walk down that aisle and get in this ring. Rock says records are made to be broken. He reveals that tonight the audience has officially broken the WWE WrestleMania attendance record. 101,763 are in attendance tonight inside AT&T Stadium according to WWE. A huge display of pyro goes off in the entrance area as Rock looks on. 'The Rock said tells Dallas things are about to get good when The Wyatt Family interrupts. Bray Wyatt introduces himself to The Rock. “And these are my brothers.” Wyatt said he comes here tonight not as a friend or enemy, but as a reminder of the truth. “The truth is I chose you. You represent success. You represent greatness. You represent a lie.” Wyatt said this is not Rock’s moment and it isn’t the fans moment. “This, Mr. Rock, is my moment,” adds Wyatt. He plans to take out The Rock on the grandest stage of them all and make his fans watch every second of it. The Rock wants to get this straight. He tries to understand where Wyatt is coming from, joking about Wyatt’s voice. Erick Rowan and Braun Strowman try to go after Rock and Wyatt holds them back. ' 'Rock said it looks like Rowan’s parents were related and that Strowman was breast feed since he was 27 years old. He jokes that Wyatt calls himself the Eater of Worlds when he appears to be the Eater of Hot Pockets. Wyatt tells Rock that he has no idea who he is fooling with, friend. Rock said he has an idea and it goes like this. Rock takes his shirt off and said we won’t have a WrestleMania fight – we are going to have a WrestleMania match. Rock takes off his pants and he’s already in full wrestling gear. Wyatt tries to calm down Rowan and Strowman. Rowan steps up and gets in the face of The Rock.' '10) After the match, Braun Strowman jumps up and gets in The Rock’s face. 'John Cena’s music hits. Cena runs down and hits the ring. Cena says to Rock, “I’m here. You’re here.” Rock and Cena take turns with shots on Strowman. Rock Bottom on Strowman. Cena plants Rowan with his twisting powerbomb. Five Knuckle Shuffle to Rowan. AA on Rowan. Cena avoids Sister Abigail. Rock plants Wyatt with a spinebuster. People’s Elbow on Wyatt. 'Rock grabs a mic and tells Cena welcome back. Rock and Cena hug. Both head up the ramp. Cena raises the arm of Rock.' We go to commercial. 'Video Package for Triple H vs. Roman Reigns.' '11) After the match, Roman Reigns holds up the WWE hampionship as pyro goes off in the entrance area. We see an outside aerial shot of AT&T Stadium where a huge display of pyro is going off including massive fireworks. Back inside AT&T Stadium, we see a shot of Reigns holding up his title on the corner.' End of the Main Show.